Lost to You
by rebecca.topp99
Summary: One-shot, Simon/Adam(OC), boy/boy, don't like, don't read. Just a bit of a love scene, because I love them in my head . . . I'm terrible at summaries.


Disclaimer: I don't own Darkest Powers or any of the characters within the pages of the brilliantly written work of Kelley Armstrong, the character Adam is mine however and I take great pride in his creation.

Yeah I realize anyone reading will probably be all like OMG! THIS CAME OUT OF NOWHERE! WHO IS THAT GUY!? and SIMON IS NOT GAY! rawr, grrrrrr, snark! *shrugs* I don't really care . . . I thought they were cute together so I went with it.

For those who may be interested in knowing more about this plot in my head . . . if you say you wouldn't mind I'll make an attempt to write it out for your viewing pleasure . . . also, I'm sorry for Simon probably being OoC.

Inspired by the song Break Me - Jewel

...

It always started with gentle fingers, soft caresses through the hair, along the neck, across cheeks, calloused thumbs brushing tenderly across the sensitive flesh of my lower lip. Despite my constant insistence that I am certainly not gay, I've never once resisted him, Adam's been particularly talented at making my stomach squirm, my heart skip beats, and just making me completely uncomfortable in a not all together unpleasant kind of way.

The gentle touches are followed by the kisses, those usually start out gentle too, although, Adam is always gentle with me . . . well, he's gentle with everyone around him, but it's not really the same thing is it? Being gentle with them, and being gentle with just me, they're two very different things. My lips, forehead, cheeks, even my nose; Adam trails kisses along my jawline, to my ear, and the sensitive spot just behind it, his hands never wandering farther than my shoulders until I give him the ok to continue. Sometimes I think he can be too gentle, like I'm so damned fragile I might break at just a touch.

"Stop treating me like such a girl," I tell him, his chuckle rumbles in his chest and he kisses me again. I'm not even sure he's aware of himself when he's like that with me, he just does it because it's his nature. It always strikes me as extremely weird, he's a werewolf like Derek, but unlike Derek who vents his frustrations violently and often, I've never seen Adam lose his temper even once since he's been with us, not once.

His hands slide down my sides, resting on my lower back, he gently pulls me closer to him. My own hands placed on his chest, slide up across his shoulders, up behind his neck, and into his short, black hair. Adam's arms fold around me, his hands moving across my back, feeling his way around my smaller frame. Adam is a lot taller than I am, he stands just a few inches shorter than Derek, he's not quite as broad shouldered as Derek either, in fact if you'd asked me I'd say Adam looked more wolf in his human form than Derek did.

I couldn't help jumping slightly, when one of those gentle hands slipped under my shirt. The spark of having his skin touch mine, my head swimming with his intoxicating scent, his presence, just everything about the situation. His hand rested against my stomach, and did not move for a good moment. My heart pounding, no doubt he could hear it, he moved his hand away to cup my face in his hands again. A deep kiss, which caused me to moan just a little,

"Seriously, don't stop just cuz I jumped a little." I huffed breathlessly, he chuckled again. Adam pulled back a little to look down at me, his electric blue eyes, dark with want, yet as gentle as the hands, met my brown.  
"Sorry," he said, his eyes trailed over my face, he let one of hands move up to brush through my blonde hair, down my neck, both hands across my shoulders, along my chest and sides. I shivered, his eyes were so very intent on his journey as his hands came to rest at the bottom of my shirt. "May I?" he asked, eyes on mine again, I'd be lying if I said I wasn't nervous, he always made me a bit nervous when he was gentle like this, but after a second of biting my lip and a deep breath I nodded. Adam kissed me again, then proceeded to slide my shirt, slowly up, I sucked in another breath which caught in my throat when those hands skimmed across my skin just barely. I lift my arms, Adam pulls the shirt over my head, and lets it fall to the floor, I'm overcome with the need to touch him.

My hands slide over his shoulders and down his arms, I take his hands in mine, my eyes on his, I watch him as he takes in my bare torso. I knew I must have been blushing something fierce, I always feel a little uncomfortable under his gaze like this, he can see so much of me, not the same at all when a girl looks at you with that 'oh he's cute' face. I moved his hands to my skin, and I shivered when his fingers made contact, my eyes closing as I take in the sensation. He begins to slowly and softly map out patterns, taking in my every reaction, my hands travel to his face, and I pull him in for another kiss, this one as deep and passionate as I can make it. I barely register how funny it is, that I often tell him I'm not a girl, then proceed to make such girlish sounds when he touches me in this way. I half expect him to make fun of me for it, though he never says anything, of course he doesn't.

The back of my knees touch the bed, my heart skips another beat. Adam breaks the kiss to lower me to the mattress, his hands never leaving me as he follows. Those vibrant blue eyes watching me carefully as he leans over me, and I feel nervous again. I take hold of his hands as they slide over my chest. It's like I'd just stop existing if I were to let go of him now, I stare into his eyes, but I won't say any of this out loud. Adam could hurt me without even trying, the strength of his hands alone could be fatal, these gentle touches could be fatal too if I can't remember how to breath. I already sound like such a girl with all the noises, I don't want to risk sounding like a total sap too, so I keep my mouth shut. The way he looked at me then, his vibrant eyes, soft with affection, Adam leaning in slowly and placing a gentle kiss behind my ear. I'm absolutely certain he could tear me apart with just a word too. I keep saying I'm not, but with him I can't say no, I don't want to say no.

"I'm just so lost to you," I whisper breathlessly, and he pulls back slowly to look at me again. I take his face in my hands, brush hair from his eyes, and I take in his appearance in that moment. "I don't even care anymore, there's no amount of reason that could save me now." So much for not sounding like a sap, though I couldn't be bothered to care when Adam smiled at me again, gentle as everything else about him, and he leaned in to kiss me again. I'm not gay, but, yeah I kinda am in love with this guy, and I don't even care.


End file.
